


I am in love with you and terrified

by amysperaltiago



Series: Peraltiago One Shots [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Peraltiago, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysperaltiago/pseuds/amysperaltiago
Summary: Jake continues the Romantic Stylez convo from Charges and Specs





	I am in love with you and terrified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holts Common Bitches](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Holts+Common+Bitches).

“This is real. This is happening. Look I don't wanna be a jerk. I know you're dating Teddy, and it's going really well. It's just” He sighs, he was about to make a massive decision

Amy smiles at him “What's going on?”

Jake takes a deep breath “I don't know what's gonna happen on this assignment.  
And if something bad goes down, I think I'd be pissed at myself if I didn't say this.  
I kinda wish something could happen between us, romantic-styles...”

Amy stands there staring at him... shell shocked

“And I know it can't 'cause you're with Teddy, and I'm going undercover, and that's just how it is. but Anyway, we're not supposed to have any contact, so I should go... America needs me... Bye’’ Jake goes to walk off

“Jake! you can’t just leave me like that after saying that” Amy grabs his arm and drags him back, she looks into his eyes and can tell how much that took and how broken he is “... you’re in love with me?” she asked him, her voice quiet

Jake shrugged, he placed the box he was carrying onto the floor and scratched his neck awkwardly “I don’t know if it has gone that far... but i lie awake at night and you seem to be the only thing on my mind... so yeah... i’m in love with you and i am so so terrified about it because i don’t ever want to loose you... Amy i know this is shocking for you and you may be confused or even angry-“

“I’m not angry” Amy reassured him, he smiled at her

“You’ve got to understand i’ve known this about myself for a while and you haven’t... and i know nothing can happen but i couldn’t go into this mission and have this weight on my chest” Jake tells her, begging to get emotional

Before he has the chance to cry, Amy leans over and kisses him softly, closing her eyes and sinking into it. and weirdly she felt... different. this was just going to be a thing to calm Jake but she was hit with an emotion that she had never felt before and it scared her too. She released from the kiss and caught her breath. 

“What the hell was that?” Jake looked at her 

Amy shook her head “I don’t know” as a tear drop fell from her eye, Jake wiped it away and stroked her cheek

“We will talk when you’re home... I promise” Amy looked into his eyes “on my life i promise”

Jake nodded, he picked the box of his things up, now damp from the floor and smiled at her before getting into his car and driving away, leaving Amy stood at the side of the road unsure on what on earth to do next


End file.
